This invention is concerned with sewing machines, more particularly with a lockstitch sewing machine.
Heretofore known lockstitch sewing machines utilize an upper needle having a thread carrying eye located at the tip thereof to carry an upper thread downwardly through a work material to a looptaker, for pickup thereby and concatenation about a lower thread. Since the early days of the sewing machine, the growth of the industry has been predicated upon improvements to this basic method of forming a lockstitch. The instant invention, however, is not concerned with an improvement to the old basic method of generating a lockstitch, but pertains to an entirely new means by which a lockstitch may be accomplished.